


Lucifer's Lessons of Love

by JCapasso



Series: Lucifer's Love [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso
Summary: When Dan decides to explore his bi-sexual tendencies, he realizes that he's not very good at being with men. When one of his failed dates sends him a link to a website called Lucifer's Lessons of Love, he is surprised to find a particular consultant as the star, and even more surprised to find that the site is actually helpful.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer's Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709716
Comments: 61
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts).



> Just a fun idea that popped into my head last night. It'll probably be pretty short, but never know when things will go off the rails lol.

Dan huffed in irritation as his date left. He’d thought finally exploring his bi-sexual tendencies would be simple, but it was turning out to be anything but. Not only was he coming to realize that he actually preferred men to women, though that could just be the newness factor, but to make matters worse, he was apparently just really bad at it. How the hell was he supposed to know what to do though? It wasn’t like there were manuals on this sort of thing. Not that were actually helpful anyway. He was never the best at learning by reading. He needed demonstration. Diagrams at the very least. The snarky voice in his head made a comment about needing picture books and he ignored it as he usually did. Especially since it had started developing a British accent recently. 

When he went to the computer to check his email a little later, he noticed one from his most recent failed date and opened it curiously. He hesitated for a minute about clicking the link, fully aware that this could be a scam, but when he noticed that the send time was about ten minutes after he had left, he figured it might be legit. The link brought him to a page labelled ‘Lucifer’s Lessons of Love’ with a banner of the pain in his ass consultant topless and smug looking. Dan blinked at it in shock a few times before closing it. Uh-uh. No way was he going there. 

He didn’t think of it again for a few weeks, until they ended up interviewing almost a hundred of Lucifer’s sexual partners, about twenty percent of them men, and they all raved about his skills. After another failed date a few nights ago, he finally decided that if anyone could help him it would be Lucifer. Thankfully the site was anonymous so he would never know. That night he went back to the site and actually bookmarked it this time before clicking to sign up. He hoped that it wouldn’t be too expensive, and then was surprised to learn that it was free. He had to prove that he was over 18 though, and when it came time to pick a username, he picked something that Lucifer would never suspect he would choose for himself. 

When he got full access to the site after that, he was actually surprised at how well done it looked. There seemed to be five sections. The basics, women for women, women for men, men for women, and men for men. Out of pure curiosity, he clicked on the women for women section first, wondering how Lucifer could be involved in teaching that. He saw that Lucifer was with two women, doing demonstrations, but mostly taking a back seat and narrating, still completely naked of course and his eyes were drawn to Lucifer’s pristine body and more than impressive cock. 

He backed out and went to the basics section and clicked the tutorial on kissing, despite not thinking he had anything new to learn there. He learned that Lucifer started every video the same way. “Just to keep things all legal here and make sure there are no misunderstandings, you are aware that we are being recorded and the video will be posted online?” He then waited for an affirmative response from the others in the video before continuing. 

There were a few tidbits in the ten minute video that gave him some food for thought, such as Lucifer’s suggestion to use a kiss to show them that they were the center of your world in that moment. That actually seemed to be a recurring theme throughout the videos actually, and seeing Lucifer demonstrate with multiple different people soon had his pants uncomfortably tight. 

After a moment of indecision, he decided what the hell. It wasn’t like anyone would know, and he undid his pants, taking his hard cock in his hand and started to stroke as he went back to rewatch one of the videos he had already seen so he wouldn’t miss much when his brain wasn’t active. It wasn’t even one with actual sex, not that he had even seen one like that yet. It was just about the different kinds of touch and the signals they sent. Lucifer and the man with him were completely naked and hard though so it was more than enough to have him spilling over his hand before long. His embarrassment was enough to have him close the window. He’d seen enough to know that the site could be particularly helpful, but he didn’t think he could take much more tonight. It was getting pretty late, after all. 

The next morning at work, he had trouble meeting Lucifer’s eye, but it didn’t seem that the consultant even noticed. They were pretty wrapped up in the case after all, and soon enough things flew so far off the rails that Dan didn’t even have the time, much less the inclination, to go back to the page. He managed to put his discomfort with Lucifer aside for the good of the case…and mostly to try and save Chloe’s life after she was poisoned. It wasn’t until she was well and Lucifer had apparently skipped town that he found his mind returning to the ‘lessons’. 

He went back to the page that night, partially just for the stress relief and went to the men for men section and clicked on the first video. After the standard opening, “The most important lesson for any man to know, particularly if he intends to top, is preparation. This is especially important if your partner is not exceptionally active or experienced, though even those of us for whom it’s not strictly necessary, it’s still appreciated,” Lucifer drawled with a wink to the camera before turning his attention to the man laying in the bed. 

Dan watched as Lucifer demonstrated and explained the importance of good lube, how to find the sweet spot, what to do with it when you did, the best way to open up the muscles, and all the while showering the other man with kisses and licks to both his body and his hard cock as he writhed with pleasure beneath him. Dan had realized within the first minute that this was one of the main things that he had been missing, so did his best to pay attention to what Lucifer was teaching. He ended up watching the video three times to make sure, the last time with his cock in his hand, being unable to resist any longer. Especially when it got to the end and Lucifer demonstrated how to practice on yourself. 

Dan decided to wait a while for the next lesson and let this one sink in first. He also took the opportunity to practice on himself daily, which always led to mental images of Lucifer’s perfect ass which led to him getting himself off. By the time he went back to the site a week later, confident that he had that lesson down pretty well, he waffled a bit between the blowjob lesson or the different sexual positions before deciding to start with the blowjob and then move on to the different positions in sequence. 

Dan watched the blowjob video which was in two parts. It started with Lucifer getting one, while explaining what was happening and the best techniques in between his own moans and praises to the man doing the sucking. The fact that his voice was breathless and panting through most of it just made it that much better. The second part was Lucifer returning the favor, exaggerating his motions and whenever possible, making sure the camera got a good look at what he was doing. He showed off the most sensitive points and the best way to use those either for a quickie or to drag it out for maximum pleasure. When Dan saw Lucifer swallowing some of the other man’s cum and letting the rest drip off his face as he licked it off slowly, he nearly came in his pants completely untouched and he backed up the video to watch that part again as he stroked himself to completion. 

Dan realized after that video that he’d never really experimented that much even with himself. He had always been a jack it to get off kind of guy, never really bothering with trying to enhance the pleasure. He took the next week or so to do just that, finding the sensitive spots and stimulating them himself without the aid of a mouth. Before he got around to any more videos Lucifer was back in town with a stripper wife on his arm, and he couldn’t help but wonder if the site would even still be up. 

He was glad when he realized that it was, and only felt a little bit guilty for moving on to the sexual positions, picking his most common of doggie style to start. He paid little attention to the standard introduction, he knew by now that everyone was aware that they were being filmed and why. “Now this position can be fun for both the top and bottom, whichever you prefer. I personally prefer bottom, but I do enjoy a bit of a change-up from time to time,” Lucifer explained and that statement alone was enough to get Dan hard and for the first time he actually imagined getting a chance to fuck Lucifer, but he put that thought out of his head pretty quickly. Lucifer was a married man now. Besides, Lucifer drove him crazy. He didn’t even want to fuck him. Just because he was gorgeous to look at didn’t change that. Did it?

Dan watched as Lucifer took the top position first, showing the best way to find the angle of penetration, how to find the sweet spot from this position, the different ways to draw it out based on the reactions of your partner, how to reach around without losing your momentum, and most of it was done in the same breathless panting voice as he fucked the man beneath him who seemed beyond into it. If his reactions were anything to go by, Lucifer was just as talented as his ego said, despite not preferring to top. Of course, Dan already knew that based on the interviews with all his sex partners. Then came the part where Lucifer took the bottom and the part that had Dan giving up the ghost and taking out his own cock to stroke it as he watched Lucifer get fucked and struggle to stay in control enough to teach during it. Watching Lucifer get wrecked and finally blow was all it took to push Dan over the edge too. 

After that, he went through a video every couple days instead of waiting a week between anymore. It was as much for pleasure as for learning now and over the course of two weeks he had covered the five main positions and the variations on those positions and was contemplating clicking the link for the ‘advanced’ lessons. It wasn’t until he learned that Lucifer and his wife had split that he decided to take the chance and check it out. There were a lot more videos in this section for all different kinks and quirks, including the now famous at the precinct ‘gentlemen start your engines’ and ‘do I make you horny honey’. They were separated by categories and after browsing a bit, Dan realized that some of the videos were in multiple categories. 

Dan decided to start with the gentlemen start your engines out of pure curiosity and only got about five minutes in before he was turning that one off. That was way beyond him and not something that he was into at all. Instead he tried the food section and watched a few involving warm honey, cold pudding, different syrups and sauces, but his favorite was seeing Lucifer covered in chocolate pudding and couldn’t help but wonder if Lucifer had ever thought of him when doing that one. It was that thought, and the fact that he hadn’t quite gotten himself off yet so wasn’t exactly thinking straight when he clicked the other link he’d noticed at the bottom to request an in person assessment of his progress.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer got an email that evening from the website he’d put up as more of a lark than anything. After seeing how well that creep had done with his whole how to get women book back when he first started working in the department, Lucifer decided to give the whole thing a shot himself and do it right. He’d taken a few weeks to get all the videos recorded and actually had a lot of fun with it, and then barely thought about it since except for the occasional times he got an email about someone wanting some one on one time. He had added that link more as a joke than anything, but he wasn’t just going to turn anyone down without at least a little consideration. 

He went to the website, surprised to see that it was apparently pretty popular and had more than a million registered users. For something that had never been advertised anywhere that was rather shocking for him. He clicked on the username of the person who sent the request, huffing a laugh when the name reminded him of his second favorite detective, not that the man would ever voluntarily call himself a douche. Before deciding whether to accept the request or not, he checked the site’s history on the username. 

He couldn’t see any actual info about the person, but he could see what videos they’d watched on the site and when. Lucifer put the initial browsing out of consideration. It was normal to click around a bit before getting to the good stuff. Once that was done, this person had watched most of the basic videos, all of the men for men videos, and some of the advanced videos. He noticed that he apparently hadn’t liked the gentlemen start your engines, but that wasn’t surprising. There was a very small niche for that one. He had greatly enjoyed the foodplay apparently. Particularly the pudding. He could definitely work with that. 

He ended up sending a message with a few questions before deciding for sure. He was almost certain that this was a man, given his viewing preferences, but wanted confirmation so he would know what to expect and prepare for. He also didn’t really want anything to do with virgins. They were rather bland and easily overwhelmed. He also asked for an age. Eighteen may be legal, but still too young for his comfort. He assumed that those questions would be vague enough to keep the person from running. 

Dan was a little surprised to get an email the next day in response to something he could barely remember sending. When he realized what it was, his eyes widened. Even the part of him that remembered sending it hadn’t expected a response. Lucifer must get a hundred of those a day. His second thought was the realization that Lucifer hadn’t said no. Did that mean that he could actually do this though? Did he even want to? More than a few moments in the videos flashed through his mind and his breathing sped up as he realized that yes. He really did want to. That didn’t mean that Lucifer would once he realized who he was though. 

He got a mental image of showing up and being laughed out and then teased unmercilessly for the rest of forever. He was self-aware enough to admit that it probably wasn’t the likely outcome. He didn’t know if Lucifer would accept him or not, and he might even laugh at the idea, but he didn’t think he would be cruel enough to tease him or to broadcast the fact. Maybe he could get a promise of something beforehand since Lucifer never broke his word. He decided on that course of action and replied to the email, first with answers to Lucifer’s questions. Yes he was a man, no he wasn’t a virgin, though had never bottomed, and he was thirty-six. He ended it with ‘If you say no that’s okay but please don’t laugh at me or tell anyone.’

It was another day before he got a response that suggested Saturday at four pm and gave directions to the penthouse above Lux and ended with the promise that he would never laugh at him or tell anyone about their meeting, no matter what came of it. Dan let out a sigh of relief and steeled himself to actually do this. He just hoped that he didn’t regret it. He was glad that he wasn’t on call this weekend and knew that Lucifer wouldn’t have suggested it if he and Chloe were on call. He sent a confirmation back before he could chicken out. 

Looking Lucifer in the eye the next day at work was even more difficult than it had been after he first found the site, but he managed to get through it without arousing suspicion just by avoiding the consultant. It was common enough anyway to not raise any eyebrows. That worked until Thursday, when he noticed movement and looked up to see Lucifer perched on the edge of his desk, long legs crossed and looking at him curiously. “What do you want?” Dan asked, trying for an irritated tone. 

“I’m not sure that I’ve done anything recently to offend you detective douche, so why are you avoiding me like I have?” 

Dan swallowed heavily, trying not to look at him too closely and just looked back at his paperwork, hoping that he wasn’t going to pay for this comment come Saturday. “Just because you haven’t offended me recently doesn’t mean that I want you around.” 

“I see,” Lucifer said, getting up and even Dan could hear the slight hurt in his voice. “I suppose I’ll leave you to it then,” he said as he walked off. 

Dan wanted to call him back and apologize, but had no idea what to actually say. He definitely didn’t want Lucifer to know who he was meeting until the time came and there was no other explanation he could give as to why he was avoiding him. He wondered for a moment if it would be easier just to tell him, but he didn’t want to give Lucifer the time to rethink it either, not to mention that if he was going to be rejected he wanted it to be in private and at a time when he wouldn’t have to work with him for the rest of the day afterwards. 

Dan noticed for the rest of the week, Lucifer seemed to be assisting Dan with avoiding him, and he almost wished that he hadn’t. When Saturday came, Dan felt ridiculous dressing up since either he was going to be sent away or the clothes would be coming off soon enough anyway, but he sucked it up. He didn’t go full suit like Lucifer would have, but he did wear a pair of nice slacks and a button up shirt. He ended up getting to Lux about ten minutes early and debated on going up now or waiting. In the end, the idea of him being noticed waiting at the bottom of the elevator waiting for a certain time was enough to send him up now. He could easily come up with an excuse for being dressed up, but waiting for the right time was far too obvious. 

When he stepped out of the elevator, Lucifer stepped into the room with a smile that faded as soon as he saw him. “Much as I normally appreciate company, I’m afraid I have a business appointment arriving shortly so we’ll have to take a rain check on whatever abuse you wish to throw my way today,” Lucifer told him. 

Dan was first going to respond to the business appointment comment, glad that Lucifer was keeping his promise to be discreet. If Dan wasn’t the one he was waiting for, he wouldn’t have thought anything about someone else arriving. Then the last part of his statement registered and completely derailed his train of thought. “Yeah…about that…” Dan trailed off nervously. 

“I assure you, whatever you have to say can wait until Monday,” Lucifer told him, trying to rush him out. 

“I’m the appointment you’re waiting for,” Dan blurted out. 

“Pardon?” Lucifer asked completely caught off guard for a moment before narrowing his eyes. He wondered if Dan was trying to get information about what he was up to and why. “If that’s the case, then what moniker do I know you by?” he asked as a test. 

“Douche22,” Dan admitted with a blush. 

“I see,” Lucifer said leaning back against the bar in surprise. “What happened to not wanting me around? Or is that only applicable in public?” he asked distastefully. 

“That was…I didn’t mean it. I just…I was nervous about tonight and you being around made it worse and when you asked, I just…panicked and said the first thing that came to mind,” Dan told him. 

“Why did you not just tell me the truth? Especially knowing how much I hate lies,” Lucifer asked, crossing his arms. 

“Well, I didn’t actually lie. I just said that not offending me recently had no bearing on whether I wanted you around. I didn’t say that was actually the case,” Dan pointed out, having been very careful to word it that way. 

Lucifer considered that for a moment before nodding in acceptance. It was too similar to what he tended to do for him to make a fuss over that part. “And why not tell me the truth?”

“Because…I didn’t really want to risk being rejected in the middle of work in front of everyone,” Dan admitted. 

“And when we were emailing?” 

“I didn’t want you to think that it was just a joke at your expense or anything,” Dan said with a shrug. 

Lucifer nodded slowly. “Are you aware that as the administrator of the website, I can see what videos and links a user clicks on and when?”

“No. I…I didn’t realize that,” Dan said blushing brightly and looking away. 

“Well now that you do, you know that I wouldn’t think it was a joke. Not even you would go to such lengths to try to set me up,” Lucifer pointed out as he tried to make a final decision on whether he wanted to do this. Sleeping with people who didn’t care one whit about him was one thing, even if he didn’t realize that part until recently, but someone who didn’t like him at all was a different story. Still, he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t curious about the results of his website and that he wasn’t curious about the man standing in front of him. “So you want me to test you on the results of your lessons, yes?” he asked seductively, taking a few steps closer. When Dan nodded hopefully, Lucifer reached into the pot he had sitting on the bar for this purpose and swiped his finger through it. “Very well then. Since I noticed how much you enjoyed the pudding videos, I made some for this purpose,” he said pressing his finger to Dan’s lips, and Dan wasted no time sucking the finger into his mouth, moaning at both the taste of the pudding and the anticipation of what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer hummed in satisfaction as Dan sucked all the pudding off his finger and he felt the tongue swirling around his finger as well. When Dan’s eyes met his, Lucifer smirked and asked huskily, “Top or bottom, darling?” as he pulled his clean finger from Dan’s mouth. 

“Top,” Dan said slightly breathless already. 

“Mmm. Wonderful,” Lucifer said pulling Dan into a kiss that the detective quickly took control of. 

When it ended, Dan asked, “Was that…okay?” he had been trying to use the tips from the video in it. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Definite promise, though practice wouldn’t go amiss. Still…what’s the most important aspect of a good top?” he quizzed. 

Dan huffed a breath. “Confidence. Right,” he said sheepishly. 

“Mhmm. So why don’t we save any further critique until the end, shall we?” Lucifer said running a hand down Dan’s face before grabbing the pot of pudding to take to the bedroom and setting it on the warming rack he had set up. 

Dan followed him and once his hands were free, Dan pulled him into another kiss, more confident this time and Lucifer grabbed Dan’s hips and pulled him against him as he kissed him back. Once Dan needed air, he moved his lips down Lucifer’s jaw to his neck as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Lucifer took the hint and started doing the same with a much more practiced hand. Once they were both shirtless, Dan’s hands went to Lucifer’s pants. He had every intention of digging into that pudding as soon as they hit the bed, which meant they needed to be naked first. 

By the time the pants were shed, both men were rock hard and leaking as Dan pushed Lucifer back onto the bed, kissing him deeply again and grinding his erection down over Lucifer’s pulling the first moan from Lucifer as his hands tightened over Dan’s waist and his hips raised to meet him. Dan reached a hand into the pudding and globbed a rather large portion of the warm pudding over Lucifer’s chest, going back for more until he was nearly covered in it down to his stomach, saving the rest for later. Dan put his covered hand to Lucifer’s lips, letting out a moan as Lucifer sucked two fingers into his mouth and both their cocks twitched. 

Dan slid down and licked a long stripe up through the pudding from Lucifer’s hip to his collarbone causing Lucifer to shudder in pleasure as he switched the fingers he was sucking on. Dan was definitely glad for Lucifer’s tips on holding back your orgasm as he took his time cleaning up all the pudding from Lucifer’s chest and stomach. They were both panting for breath by the time Lucifer was clean and Dan quickly remedied that situation as he grabbed another handful of the warm pudding to slather over Lucifer’s cock and balls, pulling a guttural moan from Lucifer at the first touch. 

Between the warmth and the attention after so much teasing, Lucifer was in heaven, and even more so when Dan’s tongue slid firmly and slowly up the thick vein on the underside of Lucifer’s dick and then swirled around the head before his lips wrapped around, giving a short suck as his tongue teased around Lucifer’s intact foreskin. Lucifer whimpered around the fingers in his mouth when Dan’s mouth was removed and then his breath hitched when he felt the warm tongue cleaning the pudding from his balls as Dan sucked them, one by one into his mouth. It took all of Lucifer’s control not to cum at that and as Dan finished and licked another line up Lucifer’s cock, he asked, “Lube?”

Lucifer nodded and grabbed the bottle from the warmer, and pressed it into Dan’s now clean hand. Dan was barely paying enough attention to notice that it was edible and caramel flavored as he slicked up his fingers and slid the first one inside at the same time as he sucked Lucifer down as deeply as he could. It took him a minute to find the sweet spot but knew that he hand it when Lucifer arched up off the bed and wrapped a hand in Dan’s hair. 

Dan had seen Lucifer cum often enough in the videos to tell that he was close, and since Lucifer bragged about his stamina so often he wasn’t worried about not getting any more out of him after, so he set out to use the pleasure button and his mouth to drive him over the brink and it wasn’t long before Lucifer gasped out, “Shit…Dan…so close…” Dan took that opportunity to slide another finger in which was all it took to push Lucifer over the edge. 

Dan choked on the deluge of cum, and spilled a lot of it as a result, but he managed to swallow some and then set to cleaning up the rest as it mixed with the remnants of the pudding while Dan scissored his fingers inside Lucifer. He slid a third finger in as he was cleaning up the last of the mess with his tongue and Lucifer was already hard and leaking again. “H-how do you…want me?” Lucifer panted, more than ready to get this show on the road. 

“Hands and knees,” Dan told him trying to sound more confident than he felt. Lucifer flipped over and assumed the position requested while Dan slicked up his cock with the leftover lube. He remembered at the last minute something that Lucifer had mentioned in the video about liking it rough and being able to take it unlike some, so he slammed in hard and fast, pulling a stuttered moan from Lucifer whose arms weren’t able to hold him up anymore. 

“Oh…yes…Daniel…” Lucifer gasped, and Dan took the encouragement and ran with it. It took a few more hard thrusts before he found the right angle to truly take Lucifer apart and when he did it was hard and fast, only slowing down when Dan felt himself getting too close, not wanting it to end just yet. This was the most amazing sex he’d ever had in his life. After pulling himself back twice, he just couldn’t take any more and reached around to stroke Lucifer in time with his brutal pace. Just as Dan exploded in Lucifer’s ass, he felt the clenching around him that meant Lucifer was coming too just before he felt the splash of warm liquid on his hand. 

Once they were both spent, they collapsed to the bed panting for breath. Once he could breathe again, Dan reached over to nudge Lucifer to his side and Lucifer gladly went along, trailing his hand over Dan’s chest and stomach as he kissed the shoulder he was laying on. “So…time for the critique now?” Dan asked with a laugh. 

“Mmm,” Lucifer hummed appreciatively. “Solid B to B+ range. Little practice will put you well into the As.” 

Dan grinned and pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s head, not entirely sure if it was kosher right now, but since Lucifer was being cuddly and affectionate then so could he. He was rather proud of himself for doing that well on his first real test. He was definitely good enough to please men now, if Lucifer was any indication so getting the practice shouldn’t be that difficult. “Good. Thanks, Lucifer.”

“Anytime, Daniel. And I /mean/ anytime,” he chuckled. “You’re always welcome.” Lucifer knew he probably wouldn’t take him up on it though. In fact, he wasn’t even sure why he was still here and decided to ask. “I’m surprised you’re still here.”

Dan didn’t take offense at the statement, partially because of the blatant offer beforehand and the way that Lucifer was nuzzling his neck proving that he wasn’t complaining, so he just said partially joking, “I do remember the lesson on the importance of ‘post-coital snuggling’.”

Lucifer chuckled again, this time a little more tensely as he said, “Well yes, but that assumes that you don’t hate the person you’re sleeping with.”

Dan blinked a moment in surprise at that statement. “You hate me?” he asked, not seeing how that could be possible. 

“No, but you’ve made it perfectly clear over the last two years what you think of me,” Lucifer pointed out. 

Dan shook his head. “I don’t hate you, Lucifer. I’ve never hated you. I was jealous of you for a long time for being everything that I wasn’t, but I got over that after our talk at the theatre a few months ago and since then I’ve even started to see you as a friend. Why would you think I hated you?” 

“It just seemed that way,” Lucifer said, not really wanting to go into detail about all the small hurtful things that Dan had done over the years. 

“Why would you even sleep with me if you thought I hated you?” Dan asked worriedly. 

Lucifer shrugged. “Because at least hate is /something/. It /means/ something. Even if it’s not something good.” 

Dan suddenly remembered the case that started all this. He’d brushed it off at the time but the look on Lucifer’s face as all of his past lovers went on about how he didn’t mean anything to them came back to his mind and his comment of how they didn’t care about him as he breezed out and the broken lilt to his voice as he said it…he couldn’t get it out of his head now. He reached down to Lucifer’s chin and lifted his head up to look at him and said sincerely, “I /care/ Lucifer.” 

Lucifer looked at him searchingly for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to Dan’s lips and when Dan kissed him back he sighed happily and laid his head back down. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

“Can I…ask you something?” Dan asked nervously. “I promise I’m not trying to be snarky or anything. Just curious.” When Lucifer nodded he said, “Why do you want people to care when you don’t?” 

Lucifer propped up on his elbow and looked at Dan with a hurt look. “Why would you think I don’t?” 

“About all of them? A hundred in two months?” Dan asked incredulously. 

“Yes,” Lucifer said earnestly. “Obviously I can’t say that I loved them or anything, but every single one of them meant something to me, and I will never understand how humans can be so intimate with someone without caring about them.” 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…I mean…does that mean you care about me too?” Dan asked, hoping that question didn’t sound as needy as it did in his head. 

“Of course I do,” Lucifer told him only to get pulled into another kiss that he gladly returned. 

It wasn’t until it was over that Dan realized that he was in trouble. There was a reason he didn’t usually do one night stands aside from his experimenting. His heart always got involved far too easily and things got messy. Everything that he’d learned about Lucifer tonight pushed him solidly from ‘he’s my friend that I’m completely attracted to’ all the way to ‘holy crap I’m starting to fall for him’. Dan knew thought that fighting it was pointless, so all he could do is hold on for the ride, take what Lucifer offered, and not push for more. He knew better than to expect any kind of commitment or monogamy from Lucifer, so he would just take what he could get until his heart couldn’t take any more.


	4. Chapter 4

As the emotional moment passed, Dan said, “You know, I was really surprised to get a response to that email from the website.”

“Why was that so surprising?” Lucifer asked. 

Dan ran his hand through Lucifer’s hair, loving how the curls wrapped around his fingers as he said, “I just figured you must get so many of them you wouldn’t have time to get to them.”

Lucifer laughed. “Darling that website has been up for a year and you’re only the third I’ve gotten.”

“Really?” Dan asked in shock, his hand stilling for a moment before continuing. 

“Yes, probably due to the fact that only people who live in LA can actually take advantage of it, and possibly some of it is the amount of courage it takes to do so. I wouldn’t be surprised if most of them just come here and make the attempt the old-fashioned way. It’s not as though I’m particularly hard to find.” 

“Or hard to get,” Dan teased. 

“That too,” Lucifer chuckled before doing a bit of teasing of his own. “Is that why you’re here? Because I’m easy?” 

Dan shook his head amusedly. “No. Well not really. That is what gave me the courage to take a shot if that counts.” 

“Understandable,” Lucifer admitted. “But you do realize that with your username, you are now giving me full permission to continue calling you detective douche forever yes?” 

Dan laughed and groaned. “When I thought that up I just wanted something to make sure you didn’t realize it was me on the site.”

“And you thought that using my nickname for you was the way to go?” 

“Only because you know how much I hate it and wouldn’t think I would intentionally use it. Hiding in plain sight so to speak.”

Lucifer propped up to look at him and tilted his head. “If you really do hate it, I won’t use it anymore.”

Dan shook his head. “No, it’s okay. Because now it has something good attached to it too.” 

Lucifer grinned and kissed him. “Detective Douche it is then. So, detective douche, what do you say to a shower? Even as well as you cleaned me up, the residual sugar is still a bit sticky.” 

Dan nodded and dragged himself out of bed, assuming that the cuddle time was up now. At least he got some nice shower time before he left. 

Dan marvelled at the luxury of Lucifer’s bathroom, the shower in particular with six showerheads, one on each end and two on each side along with the bar wrapping all the way around waist high, and a rather nice bench. “Wow…” was all he could say. 

Lucifer chuckled and got in, setting the water temperature and checking it with Dan to make sure it was good for him before pulling him in as well. Dan was surprised when Lucifer started washing him, but wasn’t complaining in the least aside from how hard it would be to leave after this. The washing was punctuated with short soft kisses and Dan wasted no time returning the favor and soon they were both hard and leaking again. Before Dan could decide what to do about that, Lucifer was on his knees and Dan grabbed the bar as he leaned back to keep him on his feet with the sinful things Lucifer was doing with his mouth. 

Dan certainly had to admit that Lucifer was more than a master at this since he kept it going for what had to be half an hour, keeping Dan just shy of the edge. When Dan wasn’t sure how much more he could take, Lucifer stood up and bent over in invitation. Dan wasn’t sure if he should be preparing him again after before but at this point he didn’t have the presence of mind to do anything but shove himself inside with a choked moan. He stilled for a minute to pull himself back. He knew that he wasn’t going to last for too long, but wanted more than that at least. 

Once he was settled, he slid his hands to Lucifer’s chest and stomach and pulled him up straighter, leaning the rest of the way to meet him as he kissed and licked over the taller man’s shoulders and upper back, sliding in and out slowly as Lucifer’s breathing sped up exponentially and his hands trailed over Dan’s hands and arms and back through his hair and down to his hip. 

Lucifer shuddered when Dan’s lips trailed over the scars on his back, but didn’t have the strength to tell him to stop. This whole thing was more than a little overwhelming for him, and part of him wanted nothing more than to run away, but the part of him that desperately craved this wouldn’t let him. He knew that it wouldn’t last, but he almost felt loved for the first time in his existence and he couldn’t let it go just yet. Not until he had to. 

Dan kept it slow as long as he could manage, but much sooner than he wanted he found himself speeding up, still holding Lucifer tightly against him and promising that if he ever got to do this again he would do it face to face so that he could see his eyes, his face as he lost control. Dan’s hand slid from Lucifer’s stomach to his leaking cock and started stroking in time with his increased pace and when he finally spilled over, Lucifer right behind him, he breathed out, “Lucifer…” as his forehead rested between his lover’s shoulder blades. 

Neither of them moved for a long moment before Lucifer turned in Dan’s arms and kissed him deeply, letting the running water finish cleaning them off for a moment before he reached back and turned it off. Dan took the hint that it was over and stepped out first, grabbing one of the towels and handing another to Lucifer. Once they headed back into the bedroom, before Dan could start picking up his clothes, Lucifer said, “You’re welcome to stay if you like.” 

“I…” Dan started and fought an internal battle. The longer he stayed the harder it would be to leave, but he wanted so badly to stay. 

“You don’t have to though,” Lucifer added when he saw Dan struggling with the idea, and tried to make it seem like no big deal. 

“No, I want to,” Dan told him. That little bit of hurt that had creeped into Lucifer’s voice was enough to make his decision for him and he climbed back into bed, next to him and this time it was him curling up to Lucifer’s side. 

After a while of cuddling in silence, Lucifer asked, “Did you have dinner before you came? I can order us something if you’re hungry.”

“No I didn’t eat and I am a little hungry,” Dan admitted. 

Lucifer reached over him to grab his phone from the opposite nightstand of the warmer which he had turned off once they were finished. “Pizza?” Lucifer suggested something that could easily be eaten in bed, not really wanting to get up again. When Dan nodded, Lucifer called and put in the order. 

“Should we…you know…get dressed or something before they get here?” Dan asked. 

“No need, darling,” Lucifer waved him off. “You can just duck under the covers if you don’t want to be seen and I’ll just use my towel.” They did just that when the pizza arrived and Lucifer brought it back to the bedroom along with a bottle of scotch and some glasses, slipping back into bed as Dan came out from under the covers. 

The meal was filled with easy conversation before the remnants were set aside and Lucifer pulled Dan back into a kiss which quickly became more heated. Dan remembered his promise to himself and this time, Lucifer stayed on his back while Dan slid into him and kissed him deeply as hands roamed each other’s bodies. Dan was able to last much longer this time, partially due to having already gotten off twice and partially because Lucifer wasn’t driving him to the brink for so long before they even got to the main event. 

Getting the right angle in this position took a little more experimentation, but Dan figured it out soon enough, and eventually learned that Lucifer really liked being held down too. At one point Dan threaded their fingers together and pushed Lucifer’s hands down over his head as he thrust harder and faster and Lucifer started writhing in pleasure beneath him which just turned Dan on even more. So much so that it wasn’t long before he switched his grip to hold both of Lucifer’s hands in one of his and used his other hand to start stroking Lucifer along with him. When he felt them both getting close, he leaned his forehead against Lucifer’s and caught his eyes and neither of them looked away as they came hard. 

As they were coming down from the high, Lucifer tilted his head up for a kiss and Dan met him halfway, both getting lost in it before Dan’s arms couldn’t hold him up any more and he collapsed, barely managing to roll to the side first. Lucifer grabbed his discarded towel to wipe them both off before pulling Dan back to his side and they fell asleep like that not long later.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer woke first when the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, and he sighed happily, all tangled up with Dan in the bed. These were his favorite times. Just peace and the comfort of a warm body curled up with him. These were the times where he could almost make himself believe that he truly mattered to someone. He laid there for more than an hour, just enjoying the feel of Dan’s breathing and the way he twitched every so often in his sleep, dragging his fingers over Lucifer’s stomach. 

After a while though, Lucifer forced himself up, gently untangling his legs from Dan’s and slid out of bed, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. When he was lucky the smell of breakfast kept them around longer. Other times they would slip out while he was occupied. He smiled when Dan stumbled sleepily into the kitchen wearing his boxers a little later. It seemed he was sticking around for breakfast. Lucifer poured him a cup of coffee just the way he liked it and set it on the table as he said, “Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes.” 

Dan was not a morning person at all, so he just nodded as he sipped the coffee, which was just barely cool enough to drink. He couldn’t deny how nice it was for someone to cook him breakfast. His normal breakfast was a power bar on the way to the station if he had anything at all. Even Chloe had rarely cooked breakfast while they were married, claiming to be too busy with work and Trixie, which he got, but it was still nice. 

Right on schedule a plate slid in front of him as Lucifer sat across from him with a plate of his own and a cup of coffee that smelled more like booze than coffee, but Dan refrained from saying anything. Lucifer let him sit in silence for as long as he needed and it was about halfway through the meal that he managed to find words. “Thank you, Lucifer. This is really good.” 

“You’re most welcome, darling,” Lucifer drawled as he continued eating. Once they were done and the dishes were soaking in the sink, Lucifer pulled Dan into a kiss, hoping he could get a little more from him this morning. 

Dan melted into the kiss and when he felt Lucifer’s erection against his hip, it began to stir his own back to life, and soon enough he had Lucifer backed against the counter as his lips trailed over Lucifer’s neck and his hands pushed the already open robe off his shoulders as Lucifer hummed contentedly. Lucifer’s hand trailed over Dan’s body, caressing every inch of skin he could reach, sliding under his shorts to grab his ass as their erections ground together. 

It wasn’t long after that when Dan pulled away, grabbing Lucifer’s hand and leading them back to the bedroom, pushed Lucifer back onto the bed, shedding his shorts as he did. He pulled Lucifer’s pants off as well before joining him in bed, leaning over top of him and kissing him deeply as both sets of hands continued to roam. Dan slid down, kissing and nipping down Lucifer’s chest and stomach, grabbing the lube on the way now that he knew where it was, and slid a finger past the tight ring of muscles as he took Lucifer’s cock in his mouth. 

Dan prepped Lucifer relatively quickly as he writhed and moaned beneath him and when he slid back up his body and pressed himself inside, he pulled Lucifer into another kiss. He had no idea how he was still going after three times last night, but Lucifer was just that intoxicating. He took a long time before bringing them both to completion and collapsed on the bed next to Lucifer who pulled him close. After a while of cuddling with light conversation interspersed, Dan pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s chest and said, “As nice as this is, we can’t really spend all day in bed.” 

Lucifer sighed. “I suppose you’re right. Would you like to watch some television?” he asked, hoping Dan wasn’t planning to leave. 

“Yeah. That sounds good,” Dan said pressing a soft kiss to his lips, not sure why Lucifer wasn’t asking him to leave yet, but not looking a gift horse in the mouth. They got dressed and went to the living room, where Lucifer pulled out the box set of all the Bodybags movies in question and Dan grinned and nodded. “Awesome. Is that the special editions?” 

“Naturally,” Lucifer drawled as he put the first movie on. After that was over, he got up to cook a quick lunch which was eaten on the couch while watching the second movie. There was quite a bit of cuddling and more than a few kisses exchanged, but only during the boring parts of course. After the fifth movie was the dinner break before the sixth movie started and then things moved back to the bedroom for a few hours before they fell back asleep. 

The next morning, Dan had to rush out early so he could go home and shower and change before work, but Lucifer talked him into taking an omelet to go which he ate in the car. It was an amazing weekend, but he had no illusions that it would last. He did have some hope that it could be repeated at least which was more than he’d had going in. 

Lucifer obviously wasn’t there when he got there, not usually coming in until they actually had a case, which happened around ten am, not that Dan saw him until later since he went straight to the crime scene. Around mid-afternoon, he went to the break room, to find Lucifer perched on a table eating his pudding. “Really, dude?” he asked wearily. 

Lucifer shrugged amusedly. “What can I say. Pudding brings back some great memories,” he said with a wink. 

Dan blushed and glanced around, glad to see that they were alone at the moment, before responding. “But it’s /my/ pudding,” he pointed out. “See? That’s my name right there.” He pointed at the lid. 

Lucifer lowered his voice as he said, “Well if you’re that worried about it, I’d be happy to make you some homemade pudding if you want to come by tonight.” 

Dan’s breath hitched at the offer and he only needed a moment to think about it before agreeing. He knew that he was getting in far too deep, and was going to end up hurt, but it was something like a train wreck you couldn’t look away from. He couldn’t not take this as far as Lucifer would let him. “Okay, I’ll just need to swing home and grab a change of clothes for tomorrow so I’m not rushing back in the morning again,” he said nervously, wondering if that level of premeditation might be too much. 

Lucifer just grinned as he tossed the empty pudding container in the trash. “Perfect,” he smirked as he sauntered out and Dan let out a heavy breath as the door closed behind him. 

That night, Dan arrived with an overnight bag of clothes, not bothering with the toiletries since he had been using a spare kit for the last two mornings anyway, and by the time he got there, Lucifer was pulling a pot of pudding off the stove. “Should I dish it out or do you want to play with it some more?” he asked seductively. 

Dan chuckled. “I think we should save that kind of play for the weekends when we have more time,” he suggested. 

“Fair enough,” Lucifer said as he started putting the pudding into dishes and then the fridge. “Italian for dinner?” 

“Sure. Sounds good,” Dan agreed, struck anew at just how domestic this whole situation was. He both loved it and hated it. It was everything he wanted, but it would be so much harder when it ended. Little did he know that Lucifer was thinking the same thing. Dan marveled at Lucifer’s skill as he whipped up a perfect mushroom risotto and bruschetta like it was nothing before they sat down to eat, and after dinner, they had pudding for dessert before things headed to the bedroom. 

Two hours later when they were spent…at least Dan was. Lucifer could go indefinitely…it was still too early to sleep, so Lucifer said, “You know, I have the entire Bourne series box set too…”

Dan grinned. “Awesome. Watch in here?” he suggested, not really wanting to get up and get dressed partially because it would make it too easy to leave after. Lucifer agreed and returned to put the first movie on momentarily, and they only made it through the first that night before falling asleep. Lucifer had his head resting on Dan’s chest this time. It continued like that for the remainder of the week. Every day Lucifer tempted Dan with pudding and the next movie in the series and every night Dan stayed over.


	6. Chapter 6

Things changed that Friday. When Lucifer asked if Dan was coming by, he said, “Sorry, man. I can’t. This is my weekend with Trixie.”

“Oh. Right. Of course. The offspring must come first, naturally,” Lucifer said with a nod. 

“If you wanted, I could come by Sunday night after Chloe picks her up,” Dan suggested. “It might be a little late though with work in the morning.” 

Lucifer shrugged. “It’s up to you. You’re welcome if you want to come, regardless of the time.” 

Dan smiled and said, “Okay, I’ll see you Sunday then.” 

Lucifer nodded with a smile of his own as he headed back to Chloe’s desk to see if they had any new cases before he headed out. 

That night, Lucifer took the opportunity to check on Lux since he hadn’t been down much for the last week. Just an hour or two when they first opened before Dan got off work. Tonight he spent most of the night down there and when he headed up to bed he wasn’t alone. The woman he had picked up was rather more adventurous than most, and as much as he physically enjoyed their time together, he could feel that something missing and he didn’t like it. It made him feel even more bereft than usual. 

He stayed awake a good hour after she had fallen asleep and just ran his fingers through her long hair as he was lost in melancholic thoughts. By the time he fell asleep, he’d decided against doing this again. At least as long as he could hold onto the better outlets. When he slipped out of bed the next morning to make breakfast, it was more out of habit than a true desire for her to stay, and when she slipped out while he was cooking, he just gave a heavy sigh and ate it all himself. 

Lucifer spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon split between going over the books for the club and playing piano on his breaks. He had been mostly keeping up during the down time on cases during the week, so he wasn’t far behind despite not getting much done last weekend. By the time the club opened and he headed downstairs, he was almost half done. He stayed to close the place down before heading upstairs and going to bed alone and spent most of Sunday finishing up the work for the club. 

He was just getting ready to put it away when he heard the elevator, and grinned as Dan stepped out. “Daniel! You came?” he said cheerfully. 

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Dan said with a slightly nervous smile. He’d done a lot of thinking over his weekend away, but only came to the same conclusion that he’d had all along. Walking away now might hurt less in the long run, but it would always leave him wondering how far it could have gone if he hadn’t. Despite the fact that he knew that Lucifer wasn’t the settling down type and that the chances of this lasting were slim to none, he just couldn’t bring himself to be the one who ended it. 

Lucifer slid the book in the desk drawer as he got up and walked over, pulling Dan into a desperate kiss, sighing happily when it was still everything he wanted that had been missing with the other woman he’d brought up. When they tumbled into bed a few minutes later, Dan pulled back, biting his lip worriedly and said, “You know how you said in that one video that you liked to change it up sometimes?” 

Lucifer nodded and tilted his head, seeing that Dan was asking more than that simple question. “Are you saying you want to try and bottom?” 

“Y-yeah. I-if you want,” Dan stammered. 

Lucifer shook his head. “No, darling. If /you/ want. I’m happy with anything you wish to give.”

“Yeah. I do want. I’m just…a little nervous,” he admitted. 

Lucifer flipped them over and kissed Dan gently. “I’ll be gentle, love,” he promised. 

Despite the fact that Dan had heard him call dozens of people ‘love’ he couldn’t help the hitch of breath at the word that thankfully coincided with Lucifer nipping at his neck so the significance of it was missed. Over the next twenty minutes, Lucifer licked and kissed and nipped at nearly every inch of Dan’s body as Dan’s hands ran through Lucifer’s hair and over his shoulders and back and arms, and on the rare occasions he could reach, his chest. By the time Dan felt a slick finger prodding at his hole as Lucifer’s lips wrapped around his cock, Dan was more than ready to get this show on the road. That didn’t stop his nerves from amping up at the sensation of Lucifer’s finger entering him. 

Dan had practiced this sort of thing on himself more than a few times in the past, but it had been a while and no one else had ever touched him there. When Lucifer found the sweet spot though, he was beyond caring as he let out a gasping moan. Lucifer’s mouth kept him amply distracted from what his fingers were doing, but the second and then third fingers still brought a hiss of almost pain when they were first added. 

When Lucifer judged him ready, he sat up and told Dan to flip over, which he did a little shakily. Lucifer slicked up his cock liberally and positioned himself at Dan’s entrance. “You ready, love?” he asked, massaging Dan’s ass and didn’t move forward until he got a clear nod and then he slid in slowly, pausing whenever he felt Dan start to tense up and leaned over to press soft kisses to his back until he relaxed again. “There we go, darling. All in,” Lucifer said soothingly, forcibly holding himself back from moving just yet. Giving Dan a minute to get used to the sensation. 

When Dan started pressing his hips back looking for more, Lucifer wrapped an arm around his stomach and another around his chest and pulled them both to sitting, Lucifer leaning back on his feet with Dan leaning against his chest as he started moving slowly. It took a moment to get the angle right from this position, though, but once he did it was more than worth it for both of them. Lucifer left one arm firmly around Dan’s chest holding him up and playing with his nipple, while the other hand roamed his hard body. 

Dan was just lost in heaven, rolling his hips in time with Lucifer as the emotions washed over him as strongly as the physical sensations and he finally fell completely over the edge of the precipice he’d been walking for a week. There was no more denying it. He was completely in love with Lucifer and this moment was more than he’d ever dreamed. This would be the moment that he would think back on during the lonely nights when it was over. The one that would make the entire heartbreak worth it. Dan was the perfect height to turn his head for a long kiss from this position and Lucifer gladly gave it to him. 

Lucifer was trying to drag this out as long as he could manage. This was everything he’d been missing before. Not just a few days ago, but all along. His entire existence. He knew it couldn’t last, but it would be worth it. If he could just have a little bit more of this, he could go on. Eventually, he couldn’t help but pick up the pace and he could tell that Dan was getting desperate too, so he wrapped his hand around Dan’s aching cock and started thrusting harder and faster, chasing that edge. Soon enough they were both falling over it with rumbling moans riding out the wave. 

Once they were spent, Lucifer held them there in that position for a few minutes, returning to trailing his hands over Dan’s body and pressing soft kisses to his shoulders and neck. When Dan turned his head for more, Lucifer kissed him slow and deep before finally letting go and laying them both down. “Was that okay, darling?” he asked softly since it was Dan’s first time that way. 

“Mmm. More than,” Dan said blissfully, curling up to Lucifer’s side and running his hand over Lucifer’s chest and stomach as he turned to press a kiss to his shoulder. Lucifer had dragged things out so long that it was nearly midnight now so they were both soon asleep. 

The next morning, as they usually did during the week, Dan jumped in the shower while Lucifer made breakfast, not taking his own shower until Dan was on the way to work. By the end of that week, Lucifer had stopped asking Dan to stay and Dan had stopped pretending he wasn’t going to. He just headed over when he got off work anyway, which always brought a smile to Lucifer’s face whenever he showed up.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next couple months they settled into a routine. Half of Dan’s clothes ended up at Lucifer’s and Dan had noticed them being supplemented over time with new clothes in the same style and brands he usually wore. Obviously Lucifer was buying them, but neither of them mentioned it. In a way it was a good thing because Dan still had some clothes at home. Dan always let Lucifer know when it was his weekend with Trixie so he would know when he wouldn’t be there, and that’s when those clothes got some use. It was becoming a ritual to stop on the way home with Trixie to replace perishables that had gone bad in his absence. Enough to get them through the weekend at least, and Trixie never noticed or cared that they were only getting half gallons of milk or short loaves of bread. 

Part of Dan wanted nothing more than to invite Lucifer to spend time with him and Trixie, or even take her to the penthouse, but he didn’t. First of all, he wasn’t sure if Lucifer would even want to, and even if he did, it would be a lot harder to keep their hands…and lips…to themselves than it was at the station. Trixie was a pretty perceptive kid and she would pick up on things far too easily. Dan wasn’t ready to come out yet. Not for something that wasn’t even going to last anyway. He still kept expecting it to end any day now. 

Dan was pretty sure it was coming to an end when Lucifer started being a lot more sketchy about what he was doing. He was disappearing at odd times and not answering questions. Dan had even asked him if he needed some space, but Lucifer assured him that it was all good. Just some family drama he’d said. Learning from Chloe of all people that Charlotte was his stepmother was just the final proof he’d needed that despite practically living together, they weren’t serious. If they were, Lucifer would have told him a long time ago. 

That was why, after a completely confusing sequence of events at the pier, when Lucifer didn’t come home, he didn’t think anything of it. When he woke up that first morning, still alone, he just headed home. It seemed that Lucifer really did need some space. Dan didn’t sleep much for the next few days, feeling the heartbreak that he’d been putting off for so long, especially when Lucifer didn’t call him later or even show up to work on Monday. He managed to put a brave face on and get through though and other than being in a bad mood, no one noticed a thing. 

That all changed on Tuesday though, when Lucifer came in talking about having been kidnapped. Dan’s immediate thought was that it was a story to get himself out of trouble, but he quickly swatted that thought away as ridiculous. Unfortunately, Chloe seemed to have had the same idea and was completely brushing him off, so Dan had to step in. “Okay, leaving off the fact that Lucifer doesn’t lie, ever, and the fact that we know that he was picked up driving the stolen truck so that part of his story fits because why the hell else would he be caught dead in a jumpsuit like that, but there’s also the fact that if a member of this department claims to have been kidnapped, we don’t just push it under a rug,” Dan told her incredulously. 

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine. We’ll investigate, but I swear Lucifer if this is just one of your crazy stories…”

“As detective douche pointed out…I don’t lie,” he said in irritation. 

As they were working the scene, which rapidly turned into a murder scene, Dan managed to corner Lucifer alone at one point and ask, “Did you want me to come by tonight?” They had been beyond asking for a while now, but given the new circumstances and the misunderstandings, he felt the need to do so anyway. 

“Please,” Lucifer just said with a note of relief in his voice. 

“When did you get back anyway?” Dan asked curiously since he seemed rather put together this morning. 

“Last night,” Lucifer told him. 

Dan fought the urge to ask why he didn’t call. He knew. Lucifer got home to an empty penthouse and assumed that Dan had bailed. He probably should have left a note. If he had known what had happened he would have stayed even, but it was too late to worry about now. Instead he just said, “If something like this happens again, call me.” 

Lucifer nodded, but before anything else could be said, they were interrupted and turned their attention back to the case. As far as anyone else was concerned, they were friends now, which made most people particularly happy that there wasn’t the constant drama of them fighting all the time anymore. Some people just enjoyed the drama and found it amusing, so weren’t quite as happy, but the only person who ever said anything about it was Chloe who was just relieved that they’d stopped acting like such children. No one ever knew how deep their relationship went. Not that either of them had any idea of that either. 

When Dan got to the penthouse that night, there was pizza on the bar for dinner, but he was captured in a searing kiss before he could even consider eating it. Not that he was complaining in the least. Their sex that night was nearly frantic. Not only had it been a few days without, but both of them had been afraid they’d lost everything. The pizza did end up getting eaten between rounds two and three and when they finally fell asleep they were both exhausted and well-sated. 

Over the course of the few months, they’d nearly been caught a few times, always by the same person. Lucifer’s family could sense when he wasn’t alone so rarely bothered him during those times, but Chloe always came and went as she pleased. It was a few nights later when they had their closest call yet. They’d been rather occupied and didn’t hear the elevator until Chloe called out for Lucifer. 

Dan dove off the side of the bed opposite the doorway and Lucifer tossed the blanket over to cover his reflection in the balcony doors as he got up and shrugged his robe on and headed out. “So sorry, detective. I’m rather busy this evening, so if we could make this quick.” Chloe instinctively looked towards the bedroom and didn’t see anyone, so Lucifer said, “My company is rather shy. I’m sure you understand.” 

“Right. Whatever. I don’t care anyway. I just…I wanted to say I’m sorry. For not believing that you were kidnapped,” Chloe told him. 

“Thank you detective,” he told her as he walked her back to the elevator. “I’m glad that you’ve finally realized the truth of the matter. See you tomorrow.” 

He waited until the elevator closed back behind her before heading back to the bedroom, dropping his robe, and grabbing the blanket from on top of Dan. “Now…where were we, darling?” 

Dan chuckled and got back into bed, giving Lucifer a short kiss before saying amusedly, “Give me a few minutes to catch back up will you?” 

“Of course, love. Take your time,” Lucifer offered graciously as he kissed him deeply and started working him back up. 

Lucifer almost got caught himself a few times after that as well. Caught with his wings out that was. He had taken to cutting them off every morning after Dan left for work, but the buggers just kept coming back no matter what he did. There was a whole pile of them in the storeroom after a while. When he came home one day and found them gone, he was worried, but a phone call to Amenadiel cleared up where they went and he relaxed. At least they weren’t out in the world again. 

That incident did make him realize how ridiculous he was being. As much as he hated them, they were obviously here to stay so there was no point in continuing to cut them off. Linda was rather relieved at that realization in particular. There were times that he was still hard pressed to control them with Dan though, but he managed. At least his scars hadn’t disappeared when they popped back up. That would have been too hard to explain to someone who knew his body as well as he did. 

Instead of worrying so much about his wings, Lucifer turned his attention to the sinnerman. Dan thought it would end up being a dead end, but was happy to help when he could, ignoring Chloe’s scoffs at the very idea. Secretly, Dan agreed with her, but as long as it wasn’t taking away from their actual cases, he didn’t see a problem with exploring the idea. If nothing else, it could be considered an exercise of their deductive skills.


	8. Chapter 8

Dan had to remind Lucifer of Chloe’s birthday coming up and Lucifer had a great idea for a gift. When he told Dan, he laughed and assured Lucifer that she would get a kick out of it, so he had it made. Unfortunately, when the day rolled around, he ended up getting a phone call that put a stop to the merriment. At least for him. Ella noticed him on the phone and looking worried, and somehow managed to get the story out of him, and agreed to come with. While she was getting her stuff together, Lucifer had to tell Dan he was leaving. 

“What? Why?” Dan asked. 

“Candy…my ex-wife…she’s in trouble,” Lucifer told him. 

“Right. Yeah. You should go help her then,” Dan said with a nod, trying to ignore the pit of jealousy. “I would go with you but…” he gestured at the celebration. 

“I know. She would never understand you missing her birthday. It’s not a problem. Ms. Lopez has agreed to go with me anyway,” Lucifer told him. 

Dan felt the jealousy flare even hotter at that, even as he nodded again. “Okay. Have fun. Just remember. Chloe won’t be likely to forgive you for missing her birthday either,” he warned, almost hoping that would talk him into staying. 

“I know. But I don’t have a choice,” he said moving towards the elevator when he saw Ella coming down the stairs from the lab. 

Dan wasn’t intending to go to Lucifer’s that night if he wasn’t going to be there, so when he got the call from Chloe to come help break into the safe, he was more than a little surprised and went anyway. If for no other reason than to keep them from snooping too much and realizing how often Dan stayed there. Between all his clothes in the dresser and closet and the magazines in the drawer on his side of the bed, it wouldn’t be hard to figure out. He just hoped they’d got distracted by the safe before they got that far. 

He showed up with a power drill and some stucco, just in case. He wasn’t going to let on that he knew the combination of the safe. Even if he did, Lucifer would be pretty annoyed if he gave up Chloe’s gift, which was the only thing in the main section, before he got back, so he continued to try fruitlessly to open it and keep the ladies away from anything else. On the plus side, the evening also involved an introduction to Lucifer’s therapist, not that she knew who he was apparently. On one hand, he appreciated that Lucifer didn’t blab about them even to her, but on the other hand it was just more proof that Lucifer didn’t really care about him. Not the way he wanted to be cared about anyway. Eventually, all three of them ended up passed out, Chloe in Lucifer’s bed and he and Linda on the couch. 

Lucifer got home in the early hours of the morning and stopped for a moment to look around in shock at the mess. Dan never left this kind of mess normally. During his perusal he noticed Dan and Linda passed out on the couch and became more confused. Since when did they even know each other? And why wasn’t Dan in the bed? A look into the bedroom answered that question when he saw Chloe in bed and he snorted amusedly. “Sorry I missed the party,” he said softly to the room before going to wake up Dan as he noticed the damage to his safe. 

Dan jerked awake and his eyes widened when he saw Lucifer and looked around the room nervously. Lucifer just raised an eyebrow at him and put a finger to his lips, motioning to the balcony. Dan got up and followed him, waiting until the door closed behind them to say, “I’m sorry. It wasn’t my idea. I was sitting at home when Chloe called me to come help them break into your safe and…”

Lucifer laughed and cut him off. “I’m not angry, darling. Just confused.” 

“Right. Well,” Dan huffed a relieved breath as he explained. “Apparently Chloe got upset when you missed her birthday so came here looking for you. I’m not sure how Linda ended up getting involved, but they got a little drunk and decided to start snooping. Thankfully they noticed the safe before they got any further into the bedroom and then I got a call to come help them break into it.”

“So you decided that taking a drill to it and breaking a chunk of my Italian marble off was a better idea than simply opening it?” Lucifer asked amused. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’ll pay for any damage…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lucifer waved him off. “I’m not.” 

“Okay. If you’re sure…but yeah…I knew that Chloe’s present was in there and that you wanted to be the one to give it to her. Not to mention I didn’t want to let on that I knew the code to your safe, so I just went along until they got drunk enough to give up and forget about it.” 

“Fair enough,” Lucifer said in acceptance. “Now, should we wake the other two up so they can leave or just go back and pass out ourselves and deal with it in the morning?” If it was just him he would let them sleep, but letting them stay risked Dan’s secret if they woke up first and started paying too much attention. 

Dan shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter to me.” He was still too half drunk and exhausted for any fun anyway and it was almost three am so it hardly mattered at this point. He doubted that Chloe would go snooping if she woke up since she wouldn’t be drunk enough to invade Lucifer’s privacy like that. 

Lucifer nodded. “Alright. Then you can return to being passed out on the couch,” he waved him off with a laugh. 

Dan looked at him gratefully and did just that, so Lucifer went to the bedroom and curled up in the chair to fall asleep himself. Partially so that he would wake up if Chloe did to keep her from finding anything untoward, and partly because it was the best place to sleep that wasn’t otherwise occupied. Lucifer woke up the next morning to someone calling his name and opened his eyes to see Chloe sitting up in bed looking at him. 

He gave a brief explanation of where he went and why before giving her the gift from the safe, only opening the upper portion to get it. As Dan had expected she found it amusing and touching and gave him a hug after he put it on her, which is when Dan walked in, having just woken up himself. “Oh. Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said quickly, feeling that roaring jealousy burning again at seeing Lucifer and Chloe all but cuddling in the bed that they shared every night. 

“Not interrupting, Daniel,” Lucifer explained easily, getting up. “Just giving the detective her birthday gift.” Lucifer had caught the flash in Dan’s eyes that had been quickly covered up and wasn’t sure how that made him feel, but there was no need for a scene here either way. “I was just about to start breakfast for the masses.” Now that you’re up to stop any snooping, he didn’t need to say. 

“Yeah okay,” Dan said looking between Lucifer and Chloe as he left. 

Chloe got up and started looking for her pants as she said, “We should probably be nice and get some cleaning up done while he’s cooking since we kinda trashed the place.” 

“That would be nice, yeah,” Dan agreed, knowing how much this kind of mess irritated Lucifer if it was left too long. 

Linda woke up halfway through their cleaning binge and helped, so the penthouse was mostly clean by the time Lucifer called them in for breakfast. All three of the people around the table had experienced Lucifer cooked breakfasts before, so none of them were surprised by the good food. Once they were done eating, Chloe said they should head out and Linda agreed. “I’m just gonna stay and help finish cleaning up and see if I can’t fix that wall,” Dan told them and they didn’t think anything of it. Once they were gone he turned to Lucifer and said, “Sorry, I should have asked last night, but I wasn’t quite thinking straight…How’s Candy?” 

“She’s fine now. The manager of her father’s club was trying to kill her and killed her friend instead, but we got him,” Lucifer told him, declining to mention the jealousy issue until he had some idea how to address it. 

“Okay. That’s good,” he said relieved. “I mean, not that her friend died, but that she’s okay and everything’s settled,” he quickly added. 

“I knew what you meant,” Lucifer chuckled as they set to cleaning up. 

A few days later when Dan went home for his weekend with Trixie, Lucifer decided to try picking someone up again. To see if the same problem still existed and to help him decide what to do about the Dan issue. Unfortunately, it went about the same as last time, leaving him feel more than a little unsatisfied and he wasted no time bringing the subject up to Linda at their appointment on Monday. 

“There is something seriously wrong with me, doctor. I don’t even like sex anymore,” he finished after explaining it all, without names or anything of course. 

“Did you ever consider that it might not be about the sex?” she asked. She’d heard a lot about this mystery man over the last four months and thought that he was good for Lucifer. She’d learned a lot about her favorite patient due to the situation as well and had a pretty good idea what she was talking about here. 

“What else would it be about?” Lucifer asked confused. 

“Sometimes sex is just an excuse for intimacy,” she explained. “To be touched, admired, cared for. To feel safe and connected. Maybe now that you realize the difference, you’re just struggling to go back.” 

Lucifer blinked at her for a moment letting the words sink in. “You’re absolutely right, doctor. I’ve been in denial for far too long. It’s time to remedy this situation. Thank you,” he got up and walked out. 

“Lucifer, wait! What are you going…” the door slammed behind him. “To do,” she finished with a sigh to the empty room, suddenly worried that she’d just made things worse.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer drank quite a bit while waiting for Dan to get there, and when he did, he didn’t get up from the chair, causing Dan to look at him curiously and a little worried. Lucifer always greeted him with a kiss when he got back. “What’s wrong?” Dan asked. 

“I think we’ve been lying to ourselves here for long enough,” Lucifer said, ignoring the way his heart was breaking. “We’ve had fun but it’s time for it to end before someone gets hurt.” Even more, he didn’t say. 

Dan sucked in a sharp breath, willing back the tears that wanted to spring to his eyes as he nodded tightly. “Okay,” he simply said. “I’ll just…grab some of my clothes and be out of your hair. I’ll be back for the rest…sometime,” he said walking stiffly to the bedroom to throw a few things in a bag and take the opportunity to let loose a few of the tears that he couldn’t hold back any longer. He wiped his face and turned and walked out, not even looking at Lucifer so he didn’t see the handful of tears making their way down his face as he watched Dan leave. 

Lucifer felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest, but he knew it was better this way. It was his own fault anyway. He’d let himself get in too deep. It would have ended eventually anyway. Dan would have left him. Everyone did. If nothing else when he found out what Lucifer really was, and it wasn’t fair to keep it from him any longer. A clean break was better all around. He would get over this and go back to his old life and eventually this time would fade away into just a nice memory to bask in whenever he felt too alone. That was really the best he could have hoped for from this anyway. 

Dan got home and all but threw his bag on the couch as the tears finally fell. Home. Ha. This hadn’t been his home in months. He’d just left his home. Been basically kicked out even. He’d known this was coming sooner or later. He’d known that it couldn’t last. He’d told himself that he would be okay when it ended. That he was prepared. He had been lying to himself. He wasn’t okay and he didn’t know if he would be. Lucifer said he wanted it to end before someone got hurt, but it was too fucking late for that. 

He sat there, curled up on his dusty couch all night and didn’t even notice until the sunlight started streaming in the windows and he made a hasty decision. A very Lucifer decision, he tried to avoid thinking about. He called the station as asked for some emergency leave time. A family emergency he’d told them. Then he cleaned out his savings and skipped town. 

Dan’s first thought was to hit Vegas, but quickly put it out of his mind as too Lucifer and brought up too many thoughts of the man he was trying to forget. Instead he went for San Diego and spent the next two weeks lost in a haze of alcohol and sex with women and men alike before his savings ran out and he had to go back home. He felt a little steadier at least. Steady enough to go back to work and his life and at least pretend to be okay. He avoided all Chloe’s questions about his emergency and just tried to put it all behind him. 

Dan forced his worry away when Lucifer came in looking as bad as Dan felt, and Dan made a beeline for somewhere but there and ended up in the lab with Ella. “Dan! You’re back!” she said grabbing him in a hug which he managed to return. “Maybe you can talk to Lucifer,” she told him. 

“Excuse me?” he said in a higher octave than he intended. Of course it was all about Lucifer. “T-talk to him about what?” 

“I don’t know what’s going on with him but something has had him totally spun out the last few weeks. I’ve tried to get him to talk about it and so has Chloe, but nada. Maybe it’s just a guy thing and he’ll talk to you.”

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea,” he tried to hedge around the issue, hiding his bitterness. Lucifer was the one who dumped him. He didn’t get to be heartbroken. 

“Come on, Dan. I’m really worried about him. He doesn’t even have sex anymore! I’ve spent most nights at Lux to try and cheer him up and he always goes upstairs alone. Something is seriously wrong with him.” 

Dan sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to get out of it, and agreed to something he hoped she would accept. “I’ll go by Lux tonight and see what I can do.” 

“Thanks Dan. You’re the best,” she hugged him again, not noticing how his heart was breaking. Dan took the opportunity to escape the lab too, and headed for the file room. He should be safe enough in here. He wiped away the few tears that slipped from his eyes and tried to get himself back under control. He was being ridiculous. Lucifer was fine and he would go to Lux tonight just to take a look and prove that to himself and to Ella. It wasn’t spying on his ex if it was in a public place right?

Dan slipped into the club and took a spot at the back so he wouldn’t be seen as he watched Lucifer move through the crowd. He didn’t miss the way he didn’t really smile at anyone. The best he had was little half-smiles that just seemed to show everyone how bad he really was. Dan watched people throw themselves at him in an obvious effort to cheer him up, but he just deflected them and ended up pointing them to someone else, seemingly effortlessly. 

He had been sitting there watching, trying to figure out what, if anything, he wanted to do about it when someone took a seat next to him. “So you’re the mystery guy huh?” Linda asked with a sad smile. 

“Mystery guy?” Dan asked curiously. “He’s mentioned me?” 

“I can’t really say anything about that. Doctor patient confidentiality and all. Which is also why I can’t tell you what spooked him,” she said, knowing that she was walking a fine line here. There was a reason that therapists weren’t supposed to get emotionally attached to their patients. She wanted to help him more than anything though, and she hoped that giving Dan that hint about what was going on might be enough to get him to try and push a little bit. 

“Spooked him?” Dan asked as the pieces suddenly started to fit together. Everything was starting to make sense. 

“I can’t…” 

“Tell me. Yeah. I know,” Dan sighed as he considered things for a minute. “How about some advice to a random guy who has a…boyfriend for lack of a better word…that is pulling away because he’s scared.” 

“I would suggest open communication and tell him to really think about what /exactly/ his partner said…and didn’t say…and perhaps find a place to start,” Linda told him with a smile before putting a hand on his arm. “Good luck,” she finished as she got up and walked away before she was tempted to cross the line too far. 

Dan sat there for a long while, nursing his drink as he considered her advice. Lucifer hadn’t said that he didn’t want him anymore. He’d said that it needed to end before someone got hurt, but he had to have known it was too late for that, so there must have been more to that statement. A specific hurt he’d been trying to avoid. They were both obviously pretty hurt already. When he noticed Lucifer head upstairs alone about an hour later, he set his drink down and followed. 

Dan stepped out of the elevator and immediately headed for the balcony. There were two places that Lucifer went when he was hurting. The piano or the balcony. Since there was no music that left only one option. When he opened the door, Lucifer didn’t even turn around as he said, “not in the mood.”

“Can we talk?” Dan replied. 

Lucifer nearly dropped his drink as he turned to look at Dan, knowing that voice anywhere. What the hell was he doing here? He’d walked away just like Lucifer had known that he would. He hadn’t even tried to fight. He’d just dropped it and left and now he was back? “I thought that it was clear where we stood. What is there to talk about?” 

“See, I don’t think it’s so clear,” Dan said, trying to ignore the way his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. 

“We’re done. That clear enough for you?” Lucifer said shortly and turned back to the city. 

“No,” Dan gritted his teeth against the wave of pain. “It’s not. If you can tell me that you don’t want me anymore…that you don’t care…that you /want/ me to walk away and not look back, then I’ll go.”


	10. Chapter 10

Lucifer sighed heavily, not looking back so that Dan wouldn’t see the tears in his eyes. “It’s not that simple, Daniel.” 

Dan managed to start breathing again as that was answer enough. It didn’t mean the fight was over. Not by a long shot. But it meant there was something to fight for, and it gave him the strength he needed to do so. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Lucifer’s back, gaining confidence at the way Lucifer instinctively leaned into the touch. “Then we can make it that simple,” he said softly. 

“No…we can’t,” Lucifer closed his eyes, trying to get up the strength to move away from Dan’s hand, but completely failing. 

“Why not?” Dan asked as he leaned on the railing next to him, slightly turned to look at him. 

“Because…you’ll leave eventually anyway…everyone does…and I can’t…If I let myself have this…” 

“Lucifer, I’m not going anywhere okay? Now or ever. I…I probably should have said this a long time ago, but I didn’t think…I mean…I love you, Lucifer,” he finally blurted out. “I love you and I’m not leaving.” 

Lucifer swallowed heavily around the lump in his throat as his tears finally began to fall. That was the worst thing he could possibly hear right now. To know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that if he wasn’t who he was…/what/ he was…he might actually be able to have it all…it was tearing him apart. “You don’t know me, Daniel. Not really. If you knew…”

“Then tell me, Luc,” he said softly. “Whatever it is you’re hiding, whatever big secret you’ve been keeping under wraps for so long…tell me so I can prove that it doesn’t matter.” 

Lucifer knew that he didn’t have a choice now. His options had been boiled down to two. Either accept Dan back and continue living a lie, knowing that one day it would all come crashing down around him and make him into everything he hated, or he could come clean completely, let Dan see everything and watch him flee in horror. He turned slowly, and opened his brown eyes in time for them to turn red as his face crackled into his other form, tears still trailing down his cheeks. “This is me, Daniel. The devil. As I’ve always told you.” Dan gasped and stumbled backwards as his whole world spun on it’s axis. He couldn’t even think right now. His entire brain just shut down. Lucifer’s face faded back to his normal look and he turned back to look over the city. “Now you know,” Lucifer said to try and jolt him into action. Standing here waiting for it was even worse than what he knew was coming. 

Dan tried to get his brain to start working again, but he couldn’t even process this right now. He knew one thing though. If he just ran away without a word, then he would lose Lucifer forever and he wasn’t ready to do that. Not until he could be more sure of what he wanted. “Listen, Lu…L…” he couldn’t even get his name out right now. “I-I’m not…not rejecting you, okay…I just…I need time to…to process…”

“Just go already,” Lucifer snapped, unable to keep a bit of the demonic growl from slipping into his voice and he heard the balcony door open and close and only lasted long enough for the elevator to leave before he lost his footing, falling to his knees as a sob tore from his throat. He knew that he would never see Dan again, despite his words that Lucifer hadn’t really even heard. They had been drowned out by the look of terror that he saw in Dan’s eyes before he looked away. By the knowledge that it was well and truly over now and he’d lost everything. 

He managed to pick himself up after a little while and refilled his drink. As the sun came up, he realized that he needed to get out of here. He couldn’t continue sitting in this place where everything reminded him of Dan. He went to the closet and pulled out the boxes that he’d stored everything of Dan’s in and pulled them out and put them on the bar, clearly labeled with his name. If he came back for his stuff then he could just take it and go without having to see him. Then he threw the sheets over his furniture and left. He headed down to his car and started driving. He had no idea where he was going. Just away.

Dan drove around most of the night, thoughts in a whirl and unable to focus on any one thing. He had no idea where he was going or what he was doing, but the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when he found himself pulling into a grand looking catholic church that he’d never been to before and just shrugged. It was as good a place to think as any. He hadn’t been to church in three years. Not since he and Chloe split. Now that he knew it was all real though…maybe he could find some peace here. Or maybe it would do the opposite given that he was in love with the actual devil. It was worth a shot at least. 

He walked in the door and as he always did, walked over to the candles first. He lit one for his abuela and one for Trixie as he always did, and hesitated for a moment before lighting one more. He remembered his abuela telling him how she always lit a candle for the devil because who needed the redemption of the light more. He had been a teenager when she died and his mother had quickly ended that practice, but it stuck with him now. It was a far different reason than he was lighting it, but still for the same person, whether God liked it or not. 

Candles lit, he stepped over to the pews and sat down in a random one near the middle and rested his arms over the back of the one in front, laying his head between them as his thoughts went in a hundred different directions. He had no idea how long he’d been sitting there when he felt a hand on his back and he jumped and spun around. 

“I’m sorry, child. I didn’t mean to startle you,” a priest told him. “I’m Father Steve.”

“Dan,” he introduced himself. 

“I hope I’m not intruding, but you looked like you could use someone to talk to.” 

“I…well…” Dan considered it for a moment. He couldn’t tell him everything, but maybe something. Enough to help him order his thoughts. “I am dealing with a lot right now.” 

The priest sat down. “Would you like to talk about it?” 

Dan sighed and nodded. “Well it started when I fell in love,” he paused not sure if he should continue or not. 

“And she doesn’t feel the same way?” he guessed. 

“He actually,” Dan blushed and wondered if he was going to be thrown out now. It would be rather symbolic of his life at the moment if he was, but the priest just nodded in acceptance. “And I’m pretty sure he does feel the same way, but…” he trailed off. 

“Then what is the problem?” Father Steve asked gently. He’d pegged him as trying to figure something out, so getting him to think it through was the first step to helping. 

“Well…he has kind of a big secret. Like huge. He’s had a…very difficult past,” Dan said still trying to think of words that wouldn’t hurt Lucifer more by blabbing his secret to the church. 

“And is one of the candles you lit for him?” When Dan nodded, he said, “Is that not a hint to where your heart lies?” 

“It is. I’m just…trying to come to terms with everything I learned,” Dan told him. 

“I see. Does this big secret change the way you think of him? The way you feel for him?” 

Dan shook his head. “No. Not at all. If anything everything makes so much more sense now. /He/ makes more sense.” 

Father Steve could see that Dan had gotten it, so he got up, patting him on the shoulder. “Take all the time you need,” he said as he walked away. 

Dan took a few deep breaths as he finally realized what had driven him here in the first place. He went to his knees and began to pray silently. ‘God, I know I haven’t been around much lately, and I don’t really have any excuses and you’re probably going to really hate me for what I have to say, but that’s okay. See, a while back, someone was nice enough to do this for me and knock some sense into me, so I’m passing along the favor. If you don’t do something and soon, you will lose your son forever, if it’s not already too late. He doesn’t deserve everything you’ve done to him. I don’t know if he ever did, but I know he doesn’t now. He’s a good man and I love him and I will always love him. If loving the devil condemns me to hell, so be it, but I have to believe that you still care about him. That you haven’t completely turned your back on him. Sometimes being a dad means saying you’re sorry and trying to fix things even if you don’t think you’ve done anything wrong. Lucifer deserves that. At the very least to know that someone cares. That’s all he wants, you know? Someone to care. Someone to love him. Because he thinks that you don’t. I just wanted to let you know that you won’t be hearing from me again unless you fix things with him because from now on, he is my priority. Amen,’ he finished as he got up and left. 

He stopped for lunch, realizing that he hadn’t eaten since lunch yesterday, but he hit a drive thru and ate in the car, making his way back to Lucifer’s place as fast as he could. He ended up being about two hours away and the club was getting ready to open when he got there so he parked around the alley and took the outside elevator up. When he stepped out and saw the furniture covers on everything his heart sank. Was he too late?


	11. Chapter 11

Dan took a few deep breaths to steady himself as he pulled out his phone. It wasn’t too late. It couldn’t be. He was going to fix this if it was the last thing he did. He called Lucifer and barely resisted the urge to throw his phone across the room when he heard the ringtone coming from the bedroom. If Lucifer had left his phone behind…Dan suddenly dashed back to the elevator and headed to the garage before breathing a sigh of relief. The Corvette was gone. That meant he didn’t go back to hell at least. He was still on earth…somewhere. He headed back up as he tried to think of some other way to contact him. 

It was probably just because he had prayed earlier, but he found himself wondering if Lucifer could get prayers. His abuela had always told him that angels could hear prayers too and Lucifer was an angel first. If nothing else, the lord of hell should be able to get them on his own right. At least he hoped so, because his next option wasn’t entirely legal and more than a little stalkerish. 

For the second time that day, Dan took to his knees and bowed his head in prayer. “Lucifer, I don’t know if you can hear this or if prayer even works this way and I feel a little dumb doing it, but I have to try. I need you to know that I didn’t leave because I don’t want you. I didn’t leave because I was afraid of you. I left because I needed to get my head on straight and process the fact that heaven and hell and god and the devil and angels and everything was actually real. I had to re-figure out where I could fit into the universe. I love you, Lucifer. Now more than ever. There is nothing that will keep me from your side if you’ll have me. I know that I’m just an insignificant human compared to you and that my lifetime is even more insignificant in the grand scheme of things but I still want to spend what time I have with you. Please Lucifer. Come home. Come back to me. I love you. A-amen.”

Lucifer was still driving when he got the prayer and was tempted to stop and sleep soon since even his angelic reflexes were starting to dull from exhaustion. The prayer hit him so hard though that he immediately hit the brakes and pulled off the side of the road letting his head fall against the steering wheel as the words washed over him. Part of him wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back, but could he even trust it? What if it was just a ruse to get him back and…and what? Break his heart even more? Drive him all the way back to hell? He shook his head and got back on the road. He needed to find somewhere to sleep first before he could consider what to do. 

Once that was done the exhaustion hit Dan like a ton of bricks and he made his way to the bedroom, knowing that it wasn’t really his anymore, but hopeful that it would be again. Maybe. Either way, there was no way he was going to make it home right now, so he just pulled the cover off and collapsed in the bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow. Hopefully by the time he woke up Lucifer would be back and they could put this whole nightmare behind them. 

Unfortunately, his hopes were unfounded, but Dan decided to give him another day before starting on the illegal stalker methods of tracking him down. If he could be sure that Lucifer heard his prayer, then he would just let it go at that, but he had to at the very least, make sure that Lucifer knew how he felt. Then if he still wanted to walk away, Dan would let him. He pulled himself out of bed and grabbed some clothes from one of the boxes on the bar before heading to work. He did his best to make it through the day without being too distracted, but only halfway succeeded. He was almost done for the day when he looked up and his breath hitched. Lucifer had just walked in and was looking around and Dan knew what he needed to do. 

The main reason that he hadn’t wanted to come out was because he didn’t think it was real. It was though. At least for him. He’d been stupid and his insistence on keeping them secret probably hadn’t helped Lucifer’s opinion of things. He’d realized over the last day that they had both made mistakes in this. They had both been keeping each other at arm’s length, and it was time for something to give. Someone had to take the first step. 

Dan started walking over and Lucifer met his eyes a moment later, questions and worries shining in them, and Dan smiled, trying to keep his nerves quiet as he walked up and pulled Lucifer into a passionate kiss. Right there in the middle of the station. Lucifer choked a sob into the kiss, but held his tears back, as his arms wrapped around Dan and pulled him tightly against him. Neither of them noticed the wolf-whistles from some of the people or the number of jaws that hit the floor from the silent ones. 

When the kiss broke, Lucifer leaned his forehead against Dan’s and whispered, “You could never be insignificant in any way.” 

Dan smiled, knowing that was in response to his prayer. It had to be. There was only one response to that. “Please let me come home?” 

“Absolutely,” Lucifer agreed breathlessly. 

“I just need to wrap up a couple more things and I’ll be on my way?” Dan asked. 

“I’ll see you then, my love,” Lucifer told him before heading back out. He had just come to see Dan. He hadn’t even been back home yet. 

Dan grinned. That was the first time that Lucifer had called him /my/ love instead of just love. He headed back to his desk to wrap up his cases, and was quickly accosted by both Ella and Chloe. “How long has that been going on?” Chloe asked. That definitely wasn’t a first kiss. Anyone could see that. 

“Almost five months,” Dan admitted sheepishly. 

“Wait…that’s why you left town and why Lucifer was so out of it the last few weeks. You two had a fight?” Ella asked. 

“Yeah. Something like that,” Dan said with a nervous chuckle. 

“About telling people?” Ella guessed based on that whole display. “Because it’s really not that big of a deal. I mean yeah the fact that it’s /Lucifer/ kinda is but just because the idea of him settling down is kinda way out there, but the whole guys thing is cool, you know?” 

Dan laughed and cut her off. “No that wasn’t it.” He thought for a second before adding. “Well that wasn’t all it was anyway. That might have contributed somewhat.”

“Then what did happen?” Chloe asked curiously, not entirely sure how she felt about the idea but trying to be supportive anyway. 

“It’s a very long story, but the gist of it is that neither of us realized that the other had actual feelings for each other and it spiraled out of control.” 

Ella punched him on the arm. “See THAT’S why you should always talk things out. Men!” she said in exasperation. 

“Yeah. Right. Well I really need to finish this up so I can get…get home,” he finished with a sappy smile. 

“You guys are living together?” Chloe asked in shock, his look being a dead giveaway for what he meant. That and she remembered Trixie saying how few clothes Dan had at home and how he didn’t have a lot of food either. She had just assumed he was having financial troubles and put it out of her mind. 

Dan shrugged. “We kinda have been all along. We just…didn’t really talk about it before.” 

Ella rolled her eyes. “Well hurry up and finish and go home to your man,” she gave him a little push towards the desk and grabbed Chloe to pull her away, ostensibly so they could talk, but partially so she could quit delaying him. 

Dan finished the last little bit of his work and all but ran to his car, barely avoiding a speeding ticket as he headed back to the penthouse. He barely had a moment to take in the fact that the furniture covers were off and the boxes weren’t on the bar anymore before he was being swept up in a searing kiss that he melted into happily. He was only a little bit surprised when it didn’t immediately go to the bedroom. “Did you…really mean everything you said?” Lucifer asked, feeling more insecure than he was comfortable with. 

“A hundred percent,” Dan assured him. 

“I-I love you,” Lucifer whispered, barely audible.

“I love you too, Luc,” Dan said happily. “Devil or not, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more but I'm posting it as a sequel since there is Chloe bashing and I know that some people don't like that.


End file.
